


The One That Calms My Troubled Heart

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Crush, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: Contrary to what people could believe after what had happened to him, Ventus loved to sleep.There was one thing he didn't like about it, though, and that was dreaming. He disliked dreams very much. Every time he woke up from one he felt confused, disoriented, sometimes even anxious, and always wondering if what happened was a memory or just his imagination…





	The One That Calms My Troubled Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will probably be longer, so it may take a while to come out. I am working on it!
> 
> Hope you like dreams!~

Contrary to what people could believe after what had happened to him, Ventus loved to sleep. Sure he seemed energetic and enthusiastic most of the time, but that energy had to come from somewhere, and most of his came from sleeping.

He did, however, have an enormous amount of alarms. And he requested to Aqua and Terra that if he wasn't awake by a certain hour, to please go check on him and wake him up. But it wasn't necessary most of the time, because he usually awoke with the first one that rang off.

He also loved naps. There wasn't a day where he didn't nap for at least half an hour. Most of the time he did it after lunch, but sometimes he would do it before that.

He was known to be able to sleep almost anywhere. He had fallen asleep outside, at the table studying, on the couch reading, on the floor just because he could. He even slept at the top of a bookshelf one time because he had gotten up there to take a book and was too lazy to get down.

So it was no surprise that Terra found him that evening on the floor, with his back against the couch, curled up with a blanket draped over him and some cushions around, bellow and on him. He shook his head smiling. He picked him up and took him to his room, settling him on his bed, leaving him as comfortable as he could.

There was one thing he didn't like about sleeping, though, and that was dreaming. He disliked dreams very much. Every time he woke up from one he felt confused, disoriented, sometimes even anxious, and always wondering if what happened was a memory or just his imagination…

 

A war raged on. Hundreds of people fought each other, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't know why he himself was fighting either, but he was sweaty, bloody and tired. He fended off someone's attack and parried. His legs wobbled under him, threatening to send him plummeting to the ground.

The battleground was bathed in a blue glow. For some reason he couldn't look up, but he knew where that light came from.

He took in big gulps of air as he looked around. Everything seemed hazy, as if in slow motion. The clashing of weapons and anguished screams echoed far away from him, his heartbeat the only thing he could hear clearly.

Then he saw it. The back of a castle not too far off from where he stood, the only clear and bright thing he could see on the battlefield. He walked over with heavy steps, his legs burning as he kept going.

He walked around it, climbing the stairs up to the door. He tripped and almost fell a couple of times, but he didn't give up. He was so close now.

Once at the top, he pushed the gigantic doors open with all the strength he had left. He stumbled inside, looking around.

A patch of grass covered in flowers sat at the center of the room. Resting on it, a beautiful young woman. Her dark red hair swayed as she looked up at him, smiling. He was stunned by the sight, surprised at how gently she looked at him as she patted the grass next to her.

He flopped down beside her, mesmerized by her beauty and the peace he felt within himself in her presence. He could breathe again. No longer did he feel the soreness in his muscles. The war back outside like a far off memory, gone from his mind.

He closed his eyes and slowly put his head on her shoulder, as if afraid to hurt her if he was too rough. She leaned her head over his and combed her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly.

He wanted to pause that moment in time. At last, he could rest. The world around them forgotten.

 

He opened his eyes and looked around his room. Hadn't he been somewhere else at the castle with...? Oh! Oh... Oh no... Had he just dreamt of–?

"Chirithy?" He whispered groggily.

His spirit poofed into existence landing beside his head, his little cape falling behind him.

"Yes, Ven?" He asked cheerfully.

"Did I–? Did you see that? My dream?" Ventus rose up, leaning his weight on his elbows.

"Oh yes! You dreamt of that girl again! What was her name? Kairi?" Again?! He had dreamt of her before?! He hid under his blankets, hot faced and groaning in embarrassment. "I really thought you were having a nightmare at first! But when I was ready to go help you out, it turned into such a nice dream!" Chirithy put his little paws together and wagged his tail.

For some reason, Ven still remembered every detail vividly. He had felt so anxious and tired when he had been fighting, but then everything had been so peaceful at the end, so warm. Would he ever be able do that with her? To have her hold him and make him feel that way, and do that in return for her?

He knew he shouldn't hope for it, that he shouldn't let the wishes and desires of his heart fly too high, lest he falls down and gets hurt by the actual reality of the situation. He shouldn't... But he hoped he could one day.


End file.
